That One Little Word
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: Why is saying that one word so hard for Lovino? He wants to sya it with all his heart. What will happen if he can't say it? Will he get his love or push him away? Lovino's POV- rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Wuz up peeps of the world? Here's another Spamano fic for all my awesome readers (who r even more awesome than Prussia! Hahahaha :) I hope you all like it and if you have any story request post them in the comments! (if it breaks up either UsUk or Spamano I may kill you! *Glares angrily at readers*) **

**Disclaimer: Hey can you guess what I'm about to say? I DON'T OWN HETALIA! **

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I was going to do it. Today was the day. Why was I so nervous!

My name is Lovino Vargas and I am about to do the most stupid thing I've ever done! I was going to say one simple word, yes. I share a house with my idiot of a little brother Feliciano who's so stupid he sometimes walks out of the house in just his underwear (he forgets his pants a lot). That dumb potato bastard across the street really likes it when that happens. *gags at the thought*

We live in a small town and the only place I could find work was at a huge mansion with a tomato plantation behind the house. I worked hours in the sun picking tomatoes in the small sized plantation. Not that I minded I loved the sun and I always got to eat some of the tomatoes. The only probable was the owner and my employer. His name is Antonio Carriedo. Since the plantation isn't really that big he and I are the only ones who work there. Everyday it's the exact same thing. I would come to work and Antonio and I would start picking tomatoes and about an hour into our work Antonio would start to flirt with me calling me his "little tomato" and other silly pet names (creepy pervert). I'd ignore him and then he'd grab my hand and put it on his cheek and start telling me how adorable and amazing I am. I'd pull my hand away and yell and curse then he'd start begging me to give him a chance and go out with him. IT WAS THE SAME FREAKIN' THING EVERY DAY!

Not that I didn't like it of course. Truthfully I found Antonio . . . somewhat attractive. His perfectly tanned skin, his wavy light brown hair and his perfectly well toned body . . . who am I kidding Antonio is freakin' gorgeous!

I admit it I wanted to say yes to Antonio the first day he asked, but I have a reputation of being hard-headed and stubborn. So of course I said no, besides I didn't want anyone to know I had a crush on him like every other girl and gay guy around here (you'd be surprised how many guy men there are around here). So I declined, but every time Antonio asked and looked at me with those pleading green eyes it was like a piece of my heart ripped off. Last night had been the last straw.

Everything had been the exact same, the flirting, the hand grabbing, and the yelling. Then when Antonio was supposed to start begging he just looked at me with a very serious face.

"Lovino," He said, "I know you probably think I'm not being serious when I ask you the same question everyday but I am **very** serious. I really like you and I want you to give me a chance. But I understand that if you won't have me then I have to move on. I'm going to ask you one more time tomorrow for just one chance to show you how much you mean to me, if you still say no then I won't ask ever again." And with that Antonio just walked away and got back to work. I stood there shocked. Yesterday, I wanted to tell him yes a thousand times, to just let him hold my hand for once, but I wasn't sure if sure. That day I went home and cry for being so stupid. It was then, last night that I decided tonight no matter what I'd say yes.

So here I am picking tomatoes and Antonio was only a few feet away. I look at him from out of the corner of my eye, he looks nervous. And believe me he wasn't the only one. I have this thread of doubt in the back of my mind that the minute I say yes he'll just laugh in my face and say how silly I am for believing him. Antonio wasn't like that though . . . right?

I started to walk over to another patch of tomato plants when Antonio grabbed my wrist. He pulled me over towards him and looked down on me. God why did he have to be so much taller than me?

"Lovino, I meant every word I said yesterday. So this will be the last time ask, please Lovino will you just give me a chance and go out with me? Just once and if you hate it I'll never bother you again." Antonio looked like he was trying not to cry. Maybe he figured I'd say no?

I stood there for a moment not knowing what to say and cursing my voice for not just saying one little word!

"I-I . . . umm . . . y-n-no." I said quietly. WHAT? That wasn't what I wanted to say why wouldn't my mouth work!

"O-oh, I see I'm sorry for bothering you Lovino I'll let you get back to work. Antonio walked away but not before I saw a tear slide down his cheek. Why hadn't I said yes! I wanted to so why didn't I say so? I'm such an idiot! But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do anything but continue working until I was done and then went home. It was only four when I got home and my little brother wouldn't be home for four more hours. So I did what I had done the night before, I cried my eyes out. Why did I have to be such an idiot? I was almost run dry of tears when a clap of thunder and a strike of lightning made me scream in shock (not terror I swear!). That's when a thought hit me. It had been raining this morning and I had left my raincoat at Antonio's. I hope it isn't raining when I had to go to work, although I was seriously thinking of not going to work tomorrow. Just then the doorbell rang. I got up and cleared my face of tears as best as I could. I didn't really care who was at the door or why the hell they were out in this storm. All I wanted was to go back in time and say yes so I could finally be with . . .

"Antonio?" I asked in shock as I opened the door to see and drenched Antonio standing there.

"Oh hi Lovino you left your raincoat at my house and when I checked the news t said it would be raining all day tomorrow so I brought your jacket here for you." Antonio explained not once looking me in the eye. I could see by the streaks on his cheeks that he had been crying for a long time, longer then I had been.

"Oh, uh thanks Antonio." I said keeping my head down. I steal a quick peek at him to see him shivering.

"Antonio you should come inside it's too cold and wet to be outside right now." I said. Perhaps I'll have a chance to make things right if he comes inside.

"Oh no I couldn't Lovino I'll just run home it's only right down the road.

"Antonio you can't even see the road it's raining so hard. Come in and I'll make you some coffee." I said knowing the Spaniard couldn't resist coffee.

"Uh, alright Lovino but only for a little while." Antonio said following me inside. I took Antonio's coat and shoes to let them dry. Luckily his coat made sure his actual clothes weren't all that wet. I got him a couple towels and a blanket and ordered him to lie down on the couch.

"Here's your coffee and as for what you said about staying for only a little bit, well no you're going to stay here till it stops raining or at least starts to let up a little. No objections!" I said sternly. Antonio didn't protest, he just sat there sipping his coffee and starring at his lap. It broke my heart to see him look so sad and uncomfortable around me. Ever since my brother and I had moved here he had helped look after us. Not so much my little brother but more me. My brother always had lots of friends and other people to help him, but Antonio was the only one there for me when I had trouble with Feliciano, college, and when I needed a job he gave one to me. He always cared about me more than anyone, even my brother. I couldn't believe I would be the one to hurt him like this. I hated myself for it, and at that thought I started to cry.

I saw Antonio's head pop up at my sobs and his eyes looked panicked even through my teary eyes.

"Lovino? Lovino what's wrong are you hurt? Did I do something wrong?" Antonio asked running over to me kneeling in front of me. I just kept shaking my head as my legs lost their strength and I sat down (more like fell) on the couch and Antonio sat next to me. I saw him reach to pat my shoulder and pulled back. He was nervous about just touching me and it was my fault. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder not caring that he was still a little wet. Antonio stiffened at first and then relaxed and started to rub my back.

"Shh, calm down Lovino. Everything will be okay. Just calm down." Antonio said I had to fix this, I just had to fix this whole problem.

"I like you." I said but it was muffled since I was still crying and my face was still buried in Antonio's shoulder.

"What was that Lovino?" Antonio asked.

"I said I like you idiot." I said turning to hide the blush on my face. Why was I blushing?

"I like you Lovino you're a good friend." Antonio said with a hint of hurt in his voice. Why did he have to be so dense when I really didn't feel like explaining things?

"No stupid tomato bastard I mean I really like you, like a lot." I said quietly as my blush grew a deeper red.

"What? Really Lovino? Then why did you say no all those times? And why are you crying?" Antonio asked as his usual goofy grin appeared on his face once again.

"Yes really, and I don't know why I said no I didn't want to I just did. And I'm only crying because, because !" I said really fast because I was embarrassed to tell the truth, but I did amazingly.

"Oh Lovi~!" Antonio said (another damn pet name) as he wrapped his arms around me. I struggled against his hug since just because I said I liked him doesn't mean he can hug me!

"Does that mean we can go on a date now Lovi~?" Antonio asked with that happy glint shining in his green eyes that I loved so much.

"Yes you idiot just don't make too much of a big deal out of it. No going around telling every person you meet and nothing to big just for a first date!" I answered finally pushing him off of me.

"Alright, alright Lovi~! Just one more thing . . . can I kiss you?" Antonio said leaning closer.

"What the hell? You mean like right now?" I asked shocked and a little freaked out.

"Yes right now! I want to give my little tomato a kiss!" Antonio said smiling.

"No way!" I yelled my usual angry and stubborn self returning.

"Aaww, but Lovi I've want to kiss you for so long and now I can! So why can't I?" Antonio asked pouting.

"I'm not going to let you kiss me right now you idiot! At least wait till we've had our first date." I said.

"So after our date I can kiss you?" Antonio asked. Boy was he eager.

"Maybe I'll have to see." I replied reaching for my cell phone on the table that had just started vibrating.

"Well then the minute this rain goes away we'll have our first date so I can kiss my cute little Lovi~!" Antonio said smiling even larger than normal.

"Feliciano just said he's staying over that potato bastard's house until the storm lets up a little. Damn pervert better not touch my brother." I said crossing my arms angrily.

"Well then we have the house to ourselves!" Antonio said smirking.

"No way you pervert!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Lovi? I just thought we could watch those scary movies your brother won't let you watch around him. You're always complaining that you never get to watch them so let's watch them now!" Antonio said smiling.

"You're unbelievable." I said shaking my head.

"What? What did you think I meant?" Antonio said actually confused. He was so dense sometimes, good thing he's nice and hot.

**Well what did you think? I need criticism so if you've got any speak up or forever old your peace! I'm thinking of putting up a second chapter for their first date. What do you think I should do? Review!**


	2. Update

**Update**

For anybody who actually follows me and my shitty writing I'm sorry to say but I'm done writing any kind of fanfiction. I suck at it and I just find no point in continuing. Sorry for any of you who are actually disappointed. I just can't do this anymore, I've given up on trying to be a good writer because it just won't happen. Sorry if any of you were actually thinking this was a new chapter or something.


End file.
